Engañada
by andrewscullen
Summary: A Bella la vuelven a dejar los Cullen, pero cuando va a una universidad de Londres, su vida cambiara?
1. Abandono e ida

_Miren esto es un poquito diferente, cambie un poco la historia, Bella le dijo que si quería ser la esposa de Edward en luna nueva así que están comprometidos, pero de ahí todo es normal, Gracias!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bella POV_

Hoy iba a ser un día muy especial, la graduación. La perfecta graduación. Yo estaba en mi carro con Edward al lado mío, últimamente a estado muy distante, no se qué le pasa, creo que ni el mismo sabe que le pasa, tal vez fue por esa noche, la semana pasada, perdí mi virginidad, y fue gracias a Edward, aun no lo puedo creer, fue lo más mágico que e experimentado en mi vida, y la de el también, pero estos días después de tener relaciones, no las volvimos a tener por temor de Edward de hacerme daño ya que cuando lo hicimos, me dejo algunos moretones, esta últimas noches tampoco fue a mi casa en la noche como siempre, el dice que es por asuntos personales, y también me e dado cuenta que la familia no va bien, Rosalie me quiere más, y a Edward lo quiere menos, Emmett le echa golpes a cada rato, y a mi consiente mas, pero la mas brava es Alice, no deja que le grita y le pega, sinceramente todos están más pegados a mí y menos a Edward, hasta Esme esta brava, y hoy averiguare porque.

-Bien chicos ya llegamos, nos vemos luego- dijo Charlie.

-Gracias, Charlie- dijo Edward.

-No hay problema, Edward- le dijo como siempre en tono frio y áspero. De ahí nos fuimos hacia el salón de organización. Le iba a preguntar qué pasaba con todos que lo odiaban, pero llego la Miss Lepiere, la organizadora

-Bueno, niños hemos entrenado esto por lo menos unas cien veces, así que háganlo bien.

Paso todo y cuando iba a ver a mi padre, Edward me cogió del brazo, me llevo a una esquina y me beso con toda la pasión del mundo.

-Primero anda con Charlie, luego vendrás, luego vendrás conmigo, ya?- dijo Edward un poco nervioso, creo.

-Bu-ee-no-no- susurre, de ahí desapareció y Charlie me llevo a un restaurante favorito de el, y cuando terminamos le dije que me tenía que ir, que tenía un compromiso con la familia de Edward, y Charlie se despidió de mí y me dijo que me cuide, de ahí fui afuera del restaurante, y vi a Edward recostado contra el carro de Charlie, el se me acerco me beso de nuevo , me subió a su espalda, y nos fuimos hacia el prado.

-Edward quiero que me expliques que pasa.

-Nos vamos- dijo, y me entraron angustias.

-Cuando nos vamos?- pregunte, todavía me tenía que despedir de Charlie y mis amigos, y de mama….

-No, no entiendes, tú no te vas Bella, tú te quedas. – me dijo.

-No, tu estas mintiendo, Edward, si es por lo de esa noche, no me dolió nada- dije desesperada.

-No es por eso- dijo y hizo una pausa- mira luego de eso, como sabes una aquelarre vino y me enamore de una de sus integrantes- hizo una pausa de nuevo- su nombre es Tanya.

-Edward eres el hombre más grotesco del mundo- le dije- ¡Nos íbamos a casar!- hice una pausa y cuando vi que iba a hablar hable yo- y que piensan los otros- dije con voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

-Primero, nada bien pero hoy decidieron que si es lo mejor para nosotros, está bien- dijo, y de ahí aparecieron todos los Cullen alrededor de mi.

-Lo sentimos mucho Bella, pero ya no estás en la familia- dijo Carlisle.

-No eres bienvenida a nosotros- dijo Esme.

-Solo eres un estorbo, que por fin se ira, nadie te quiere- dijo Rosalie.

-Eres un desperdicio de amor- dijo Jasper.

-Eres nada, desperdicie todo mi amor y dinero y consejos y tiempo en una simple humana- dijo Alice.

-Ya no te queremos, siempre te usamos- dijo Emmett- solo eres una inútil,

- Estúpida - dijo Rose.

-Estupefacta- dijo Alice.

-Indeseable- dijo Jasper.

-Estorbosa- dijo Esme.

-Miserable- dijo Carlisle.

-Y despreciable, y horrorosa humana, entiéndelo que ya no me sirves- dijo Edward, y con eso me basto.

-Lárguense, pues y no vuelvan y déjenme es paz hacer lo quiera, si me quiero morir, déjenme, si me quiero casar, déjenme, pero déjenme en paz- Edward hizo ademan de acercarse no lo deje, le pegue una bofetada y le grite- LARGATE CON TU AMANTE, ESO NO ES LO QUIERE, DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITO MISERABLE, BASTARDO, DEJAME EN PAZ Y NO ME TOQUES NI REGRESES!!!

-Que te vaya bien Bella, te mereces lo mejor y en verdad lo sentimos no fue la completa intención…- dijo Edward.

-Cállate y lárgate!-dije, no me iba a venir con escusas esta vez.

Otra vez te utilizaron Bella, solo fuiste un juguete al que manejaron, eres una maldita estúpida, que no sabe nada, te acostaste con un maldito controlador y te dejaste otra vez pero ya no, ya no lo harás, si se quiere suicidar, que lo haga no me importa, horita, solo iba a hacer otra cosa. Me levante y fui directo hacia mi casa, y de costumbre me encontré a Charlie en frente del televisor.

-Hola Bella, creí que tenias planes con Edward-dijo Charlie.

-Se fueron- fue lo único que dije antes de irme a mi cuarto y a empacar algunas maletas.

-Como que se fueron!-grito- se iban a casar!-hizo una pausa- Isabella, ábreme la puerta!

-Déjame en paz o te juro que lo arrepentirás!- dijo y con eso se callo la boca.

Comencé a empacar lo que alcancé, y de ahí cogí mis ahorros, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Charlie recostado contra la pared con ojos preocupados.

-Te vas?-dijo sorpresivamente con tono tranquilo.

-A la universidad-hice una pausa para ver su cara- no tengo nada que hacer ahora, simple y llanamente me iré a estudiar a una universidad en Londres, y me quedare ahí, ya estoy graduada, verdad? Así que adios.

Adios, hija- dijo Charlie con lagrimas brotando de los ojos- se feliz.

Con eso me fui directo a la universidad de Londres a emprender una nueva vida. Para ser feliz.

--------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry se que es cortito pero estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, Robbie Robbie te amooooo gracias por tus alagos!!!_


	2. Engañada de nuevo

_Bella POV_

Con eso me fui directo a la universidad de Londres a emprender una nueva vida.

Maneje hacia Florida de ahí me fui al aeropuerto, pague mi pasaje cogí el vuelo más cercano, entre al avión mire por la ventana todo ese paisaje, en ese momento me comencé a sentir horrible me comenzó a doler el vientre, cólicos de seguro, aunque no tenía la regla desde….no se, hablando de eso ya me había retrasado como una semana, debería ir a un doctor... En eso un caballero se me acerco.

-Disculpe señorita, le molestaría si me siento al lado de usted- dijo el guapo…. que digo, el joven.

-Claro no hay problema- dije.

El era muy atractivo, cabello rubio ondulado, corto, alto y musculoso, ojos verdes esmeralda, era hermoso, demasiado. Nos pusimos a hablar un momento, descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común de ahí descansamos un momento, el se llamaba Rodrigo y era francés y tenía 23 años, se quedo dormido, se lo veía hermoso durmiendo, era espectacular y apenas lo conocía es como amor a primera vista. Y una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hemos Llegado a Londres, favor de tener paciencia y bajar cuando aterrice el avión correctamente- dijo la señorita por el altavoz. Maldita sea esa señora que despertó a mi ángel!

-Guau con que hemos llegado, eh?- dijo bostezando.

-Sip-dije-, gracias por acompañarme por todo el viaje.

-No hay problema, oye te veo un poco adolorida, no quieres ir al doctor?-dijo con cara amable- yo te puedo llevar, luego iré a la Universidad- dijo, genial iba a la universidad.

-En serio a que universidad vas?- pregunte.

-A Stirbols- dijo- porque?

-Yo también!- dije con mucha emoción, casi chillando eso me hizo ruborizarme.

-Te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas- dijo acariciando mi mejilla eso solo sirvió para que me sonroje aun mas y se rio, pero de ahora se puso serio- en serio te tengo que llevar al médico.

-No lo se- dije.

-Por favor, no quiero que mi nueva amiga se muera tan pronto, por mi?- dijo haciendo pucherito.

-Jajaja bueno, está bien, vamos!- dije.

Su carro era un Lanborghini demasiado increíble, era un convertible de color negro.

-Guau que lindo que es tu carro- dije.

-Gracias – dijo avergonzado abriéndome la puerta.

-De nada- dije.

El se subió también y me llevo al hospital Tratain.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Rodrigo hacia la recepcionista, una vieja de más o menos 70 años, que lo veía con cara de tratar de "seducirlo", porque mejor no se jubilaba la vieja esta?!- disculpe quisiéramos una cita urgente, selo pido.

-No hay problema, vayan a la sala 18 ahí está uno de los mejores doctores, el doctor Smith- dijo susurrando- no le digan que los deje pasar así nomas, díganle que si tenían cita,, ya?

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rodrigo.

Fuimos por un largo pasillo hasta que vimos el numero 18, genial este tenía que ser el consultorio. Rodrigo toco suavemente la puerta y una voz le respondió "Pase", abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con un hombre de más o menos 40 años medio calvo y alto más alto que Dylan.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Smith- dijo el doc.

-Buenas, yo soy Rodrigo y ella es mi amiga Bella- dijo Rodrigo.

-Bueno y quien es el enfermo?- dijo el doc.

-Yo- dije en un leve susurro.

-Bueno siéntense- acto seguido nos sentamos- y dime que te duele?

-El vientre y mucho- dije, y la cara del doctor cambio a una de sorpresa y dijo.

-Rodrigo te podrías ir un minuto para hacerle unas pruebas a Bella?- Rodrigo asintió, se levanto, me beso en la coronilla y me dijo un leve toso estará bien, y se marcho.

-Buena Isabella, quiero que me digas algo- hizo una pausa- donde exactamente te duele

-Aquí- y le señale abajo del vientre. El apretó y me dolió aun mas.

-Tendremos que hacer una ecografía-dijo y de ahí me llevo a una sala me pidió que me desabrochara el pantalón, me acosté y me puso ese gel de ahí comenzó a pasarme el aparatito para ver adentro de mi barriga, en realidad ni siquiera preste atención a lo que hacía, simplemente me quede pensando en cualquier cosa, y de ahí el doctor no se que vio y dijo "no puede ser, es demasiado joven" y me asuste.

-Que pasa doctor?- dije.

-Vamos a mi oficina- dijo con tono serio.

-Isabella, tuviste alguna vez relaciones sexuales con alguien?- me pregunto el doctor.

-Si- dije con voz ahogada- solo una vez, con mi ex novio hace más o menos 1 semana, porque?

-Isabella tu estas embarazada- dijo el doctor.

NO! No podía ser eso posible, osea que tengo una semilla de él en mí, no lo puedo creer, que hare, a quien le diré, que dirá Charlie, mama, mis amigos, los Cullen!!! Esto era imposible, no se lo diría a nadie, y si los encuentro obviamente le tengo que decir, pero no permitiré que se acerque a mi bebe, es mi bebe, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando y el doctor estaba arrodillado en frente de mi secándome las lagrimas con Rodrigo.

-Lo siento tanto Bella- dijo Rodrigo- yo te ayudare, tranquila.

-Tendrás que ser cuidadoso, parece que este bebe es especial es muy grande para tener una semana, nada mas- dijo el doctor con el ceño fruncido- y no se lo puede ver bien, la bolsa es muy gruesa, cuidado Isabella, venme a ver el próximo mes para saber cómo te encuentras con el bebe, ya?

-S-s-s-I- die tartamudeando.

- Bueno, chicos aquí les dejo unas pastillas- Rodrigo cogió el papelito- Isabella cuídate- salimos del hospital, el me pregunto donde es el hotel donde me voy a hospedar se lo dije fuimos, entro me preparo el remedio y me lo tome de ahí nos quedamos durmiendo y tuve un sueño terrible.

Estaba en el prado con Edward casándonos, con todos a nuestro alrededor con puras sonrisas y nosotros con cara de gloria, y de ahí vino una tormenta, y apareció una mujer hermosa casi tan hermosa como Rosalie, era de mi estatura un poco más alta, con chorros rubios hasta la espalda figura perfecta, ojos de color oro, y facciones refinadas, y un traje de novia, en ese momento me di cuenta que todos la miraban y yo ya no existía, Alice se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a sonar la música, comencé a gritar, pero nadie me escuchaba nadie me veía, cuando llego la rubia donde Edward, Edward la miro con amor y adoración y le dijo un te amo, dijeron los votos y se besaron, gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie me escuchaba y de ahí todo el escenario cambio, estábamos en su casa en Forks y todos me miraban a mí, yo estaba sentada en una silla amarrada, y me miraban con odio y desprecio.

-Isabella eres una repugnante cómo pudiste ocultarme a mi hijo, no eres nada más que una….

Y desperté.

Salí de mi habitación y me di cuenta de que Rodrigo estaba acostado en el sofá se lo veía tierno, inocente, el me ayudaría yo lo se.

_Edward POV_

Otra vez la deje y esta vez la destroce, eres un horror Edward, no puedo creer que haya obligado a mí y a mi familia decir semejantes cosas, y lo peor, decir que estoy enamorado de Tanya! Qué asco, y lo peor es que Tanya vio el espectáculo, y cree que de verdad me enamore de ella.

-Eddy, que te pasa?- dijo con tono "seductor" asqueroso arrimándose a mí.

-Nada Tanya y deja de decirme Eddy-dije, molesto.

-Ay Eddy deja de ocultar tus deseos de mi, además, la humana esa no te puede satisfacer tanto como…

-Escúchame arrastrada a Bella no la vas insultar, y te apuesto a que Edward desea más a un elefante que a ti, y el odia los elefantes- dijo Emmett, el aunque ocultara todo si sabemos que s uno de los que peor lo pasa, leo su mente y solo piensa en Bella. Horita estábamos llegando a Alaska.

-Ya mismo llegamos-dijo Rosalie, ella también se sentía muy mal, su plan era llevarse mejor con Bella, encariñarse mas y hace que me quede, porque aunque no lo diga le preocupa vernos así, pero al hacer todo eso esta semana ogro encariñarse demasiado a Bella y ahora la extraña demasiado.

-AAAAAAAAAAA-grito Tanya-ya llegamos Eddy!-dijo aun.

-Si ya lo se-dije.

Nos salieron a saludar los demás, yo ni siquiera preste atención a lo que hacían, así que me dedique a sacar las maletas íbamos a hospedarnos unos días con los Denali, así que tendría que soportar un infierno sin Bella y con Tanya, pero tenía que tratar de poner feliz a la familia, tenía que distraerme, buscar un pasatiempo, cualquier cosa, y también tratar de dejar de pensar en Bella, tenía que tratar de salir con alguien y ese alguien iba a ser lastimosamente, aunque no quisiera, lo haría para hacer sentir normal a los demás, me juntaría, con Tanya, obviamente no iba a ser el vampiro más feliz del mundo, pero fingiría ser feliz, así todos verían que deberían ser felices, entre a la casa y salude a todos, pregunte por Tanya y me dijeron que estaba en su cuarto.

-Tanya estás aquí- pregunte tocando su puerta.

-Sip, Eddy- dijo, ahora me tendría que acostumbrar a eso, a Eddy. Abrí la puerta y me la encontré en la cama sentada, sacando las cosas de la maleta.

-Que pasa Eddy?-dijo Tanya.

-Tanya necesito hablar contigo-dijo con voz ahogada y cuando me di cuenta de que iba a hablar le puse un dedo en los labios y le dije- Tanya, me he cansado de ocultarte lo que siento por ti, estoy enamorado de ti, Tanya te amo, te casarías conmigo?-Tanya se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso, y en un segundo todos estaban en las puertas, cada uno tenía una expresión.

Rosalie: odio, Emmett: engaño, como si lo hubieran engañado, Esme: decepción, Carlisle: decepción y coraje, Alice: desconcierto y mucha rabia, Jasper: todo junto, Eleazar: felicidad y desconcierto, Carmen: estaba felicitándonos, Irina y Kate: mucha emoción.

-Bueno, vamos a arreglar de una vez todo, la boda será….-dijo Tanya- en una semana!

-Que!- dijimos todos a la vez.

-Si, quiero que sea perfecto y que nos unamos pronto- dijo, bueno ya ni había vuelta atrás, todos lo Denali se fueron a pasear, y nosotros nos quedamos en casa.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- dijo Carlisle- todos.

_Bella POV_

_**1 mes después**_(osea que la man ya esta media gorda, y Edward y Tanya ya se casaron, a y no se perdieron nada, de la conversación de Carlisle era nada mas una pelea entre todos, y la boda fue como cualquier boda.)

Ya había pasado un mes y Rodrigo y yo éramos novios, solo el sabia lo de mi embarazo, y paso algo totalmente inesperado, hay vampiros. Los Valencia. Stear es el padre casualmente doctor, la madre Lillian abogada o la mayoría de veces se dice que prefiere estar como ama de casa. Ellos también están en parejas, Matt y Bianca, Christian y Kimberly, pero Anthony y Sid estaban solos. La historia era que los padres los adoptaron, Christian y Sid eran gemelos en verdad, gemelos, Matt es único, es el sobrino de la señora Lillian, Kimberly, Bianca y…..Anthony, en tan solo pensar su nombre se me revolvía el estomago, pero por una extraña razón sentía una extraña razón me sentía atraída a él, demasiado, en todas las clases me lo quedaba mirando, pero ya que, mejor ni me meto con vampiritos. Todos son muy distintos. Stear, alto muy alto, pelo castaño un poco alto, muy guapo, ojos miel, y piel de granito; Lillian, casi de mi estatura, un poco más alta, pelinegra, guapa, ojos miel, piel blanca; Christian y Sid, eran muy diferentes y parecidos a la vez, rubios, altos, fornidos, guapos, y altos, pero Sid era mas tímido, lo demostraba en su forma de ser, y de vestir, en cambio se notaba que Christian era mucho más extrovertido; Matt, grandote, es el hombre más grande que he visto en mi vida! Mas grande que Emmett! Y muy guapo; Kimberly, estatura normal, pelo negro, lacio, y flaca pero obvio tiene sus curvas; Bianca, pequeñita, bajita y muy tierna, rubia y tez blanca, muy bonita; y Anthony, ese chico me quitaba la respiración era muy guapo, alto fornido, castaño medio rubio, facciones perfectas, era perfecto, pero como dije mejor no me meto. Horita estaba preparando la cena para Rodrigo y para mi , a, si vivíamos juntos, pero en cuartos separados y hoy cumplíamos un mes así que iba a ser las mejor cena de todas las cenas que a tenido en toda su vida.

-Llegue- dijo Rodrigo- Bellaaa!

-Hola amor- dije acercándome a él.

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con tono serio.

-Vamos- y fuimos a mi cuarto, pero él me detuvo.

-Bell, antes de cenar, podemos dar un paseo?- dijo

-Claro

Salimos y fuimos a caminar por ahí ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos, pero con tal de estar con él, no me importaba nada.

-Bella- dijo e hizo una largaaaaa e incómoda pausa- vas a tener ese bebe?

-Obvio, porque me preguntas eso?- dije.

-Bella, no puedo permitir que tengas esa cosa, eres mi novia, me preocupo por ti y quiero que abortes ese bebe engendro- dijo y le pegue una bofetada.

-Ese engendro es mi bebe!- grite- y no lo voy a abortar!

-Entonces- dijo- le tienes miedo a la muerte?

Saco un cuchillo y comenzó acercarse a mí y salieron dos hombres que me sujetaron los brazos, me amarraron las manos, me taparon la boca, y Rodrigo comenzó a dirigir ese cuchillo hacia mí, hasta que llego y rasgo ,mi vientre, se abrió totalmente era demasiado doloroso. Comenzó a raspar en mi interior del vientre con la navaja, y disparo. De ahí me hicieron oler una cosa y no pude gritar solo podía ver y escuchar y sentir pero no podía moverme, no habla rara frustrante, y comenzaron a desnudarme y tocarme y besarme, era repugnante, estaba desesperada y luego me cogieron y me llevaron a una montaña y se comenzaron a reír y escuche lo que me decía Rodrigo _"Isabelita que no te han enseñado a no confiar en desconocidos princesa?"_ Me tiraron a la montaña y se fueron. De ahí escuche unas voces y vi la cara de un verdadero ángel era Anthony. Me cargo y me llevo a una casa, montón de caras me veían, me llevaron a una camilla, y de ahí sentí un dolor punzante. Durante 3 días duro ese dolor.


	3. Reencuentro

**Gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews en verdad y en este capi se resolverán varias preguntas  
¿Quién es Anthony? ¿Cómo reacciono Bella con la perdida de su bebe? ¿Se encontraran de nuevo Bella y Edward? ¿Qué pasa con Tanya? ¿Bella rechaza a Edward o cae en sus hermosas tentaciones? ¿Qué tan hermosa es Bella? ¿Lucha bien?  
Aquí se resuelve todo!  
Por si acaso cada uno tiene sobrenombre:  
Anthony: Tony, Tone  
Matt: Matty  
Kimberly: Kim, Kimmy  
Bianca: Bianca  
Stear: Stear, papa, padre  
Lillian: Lilly, mama, madre  
Christian: Chris  
Sid: Sid(jeje)**__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

Estaba harto han pasado 100 años desde que no la veo! No lo soporto y lo peor 100 años con Tanya! Eddy esto Eddy lo otro es horrible! Y lo peor es que no la podre volver a ver y murió tan joven y ahora hace 100 años dieron un reportaje en la televisión sobre una chica casualmente llamada Isabella Marie Swam, era casualmente igual a su cara y lo peor estaba embarazada, de mi, de un monstruo y lo perdió, por alejarme de ella y ahora ni siquiera lo puedo enmendar, horita estamos rumbo a Forks, si a Forks, de nuevo y tantas cosas vienen a mí.

_Bella POV_

Ya mi nombre no es Isabella Marie Swam, ahora es Isabella Marie Valencia Swam, si asi es, me convirtieron y estoy con Anthony esta vida es hermosa, tengo familia, esposo, admiradores de amor, y felicidad, todavía recuerdo esos días en los que no podía ni siquiera hablar porque estaba asustada y solo pensaba en EL. Anthony y todos siempre estaban ahí conmigo. Ahora obviamente, estoy mejor, mucho mejor, es mas soy muy feliz, en verdad no se dónde empezar. Primero luego de la transformación, yo tenía un muy buen autocontrol en verdad estoy orgullosa de decir que nunc a he probado la sangre humana. Pero cuando estaba con ellos al principio no hacía nada, todos eran amables conmigo, pero yo me quedaba en un rincón, pase asi durante 5 años, luego decidí que no podía seguir asi, asi que comenzó a relacionarme con mis hermanos, el primero fue con Anthony y con Matt, yo de Anthony estaba enamorada, y Matt es mi hermanote mayor, de ahí con Bianca y Kimberly, son mis mejores amigas, y de ahí con los gemelos, claro que con Christian me llevo mejor de lo que me llevo con Sid, con mama y papa me llevo demasiado bien a todos los amo demasiado, y hace 70 años que me case con Anthony. Luego de eso llegaron los Vulturis y me llevaron por un año porque me querían converncer de irme con ellos porque Felix se enamoro de mi y por mi fuerza y don y para que dejaran de acosar a la familia decidi ir un año y de ahí me scape. Luego volvi con la familia. Conocimos muchos aquelarres. Este aquelarre es muy poderoso y todos tienen un don, y sus historias son horribles.  
Papa tiene 896 años, si es muy viejo, murió por que su padre no lo quería, Stear, mi padre era un doctor de 26 años y vivía con sus padres porque no tenia suficiente dinero como para vivir solo, un dia llego estresado y se descargo con el, un vampiro lo encontró y lo convirtió, de ahí se lo llevo, para que sean hibridos pero el lo rechazo y en estos casi 9 siglos a aprendido a controlarse, es amigo de los Vulturis, su dones el de controlar a su manera a cualquier persona o animal, pero nunca lo usa.  
Mama, ella tiene 534/ y 25 años a ella la convirtieron sin razón, ella caminaba en un bosque, ella tenia una vida muy feliz, ese dia un vampiro vino la ataco y la abandono, ella corrió y corrió y entonces cuando vio a un humano y lo iba a atacar, papa la cogio y se la llevo a casa y se enamoraron ella también tiene el mismo don que papa.  
Matt el tiene 468/18 años, el fue transformado por Stear, el tenia una enfermedad grave, y cuando estaba en el hospital mi papa se quedaba con el y conversaban y se reian y Matty le decía que le encantaría seguir viviendo, que daría todo, hasta seria mejor ser inmortal, que ironico, y cuando lo mandaron a la morgue papa lo convirtió, su don es el telequinesis.  
Kim tiene 302/y 17 años ella no tenia una vida muy feliz, que digamos, sus padres abusaban de ella y cuando los iba a demandar la amarraron y la dejaron en un bote, papa la encontro inconsciente y se la llevo para tranformarla, su don es saber cuando alguien dice la verdad.  
Anthony mi amor, el tiene 289/18 años y el estaba en una guerra asi que cuando gano una guerra y en la siguiente no podía ir porque tenia una enfermedad que lo iba a matar y sus padres murieron asi que decidió que a nadie le interesaba si se suicidaba trato y cuando estaba a punto de morir papa lo salvo, su don es el clima, puede controlar el clima como quiera, pero le cuesta mucho concentración, y lo otro es como el de Benjamin, controla es agua, tierra fuego y aire.  
Los gemelos, tienen 211/17 años, ellos fueron salvados de un incendio y papa los transformo sinceramente me llevo mejor con Chris que con Sid porque yo le gusto a Sid y es incomodo, el es el único que no tiene pareja, bueno a los dones, como son gemelos, tienen el mismo don, pueden ver el futuro, pero es un futuro contrario, osea ven lo contrario de lo que pasa, y lo ven cuando se les pega la regalada gana osea que si quieren lo ven y si no, no lo ven.  
Bianca, ella tiene 198/17 años a ella la violaron y luego la tiraron por un callejón, como a mi, de ahí papa la encontro y la salvo, su don es cambiar de forma.  
Yo con 98/18 años según la mayoría soy demasiado hermosa, en verdad soy mas voluptuosa y mis facciones mejoraron mi don es que tengo un escudo pero con ese escudo puedo hacer varias cosas, puedo proteger la mente, puedo proteger el físico, puedo usarlo como una pala invisible, por ejemple, es como la telequienesis, mas o menos, según Matt soy buena luchadora, mi estilo es grácil, elegantes y rápido, y mis ojos los cambio con los de todos, aparte puedo llorar es muy increíble en verdad, y aparte mi lazo con Anthony es tan grande que nos podemos hablar con la mente cuando nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja, solo con el tacto o mirarnos a los ojos hablamos mentalmente, pero cuando estamos separados podemos desconectar la comunicación y conectarla cuando queramos pero cuando estamos en contacto visual o tacto es obligatoria la comunicacion, a veces trato en verdad de no pensar en la bebe que pude haber tenido, aun no lo puedo creer estaba embaarazada, pude haber tenido un bebe, pero no, yo la inocente conoci a un estúpido guapeton llamado Rodrigo y confie en el, confiada, ingenua, estúpida, dulce, eso era yo, ya no, obvio que todavía consservo mi dulzura y amor pero los reservo solo para mi familia. Especialmente con Anthony, el me apoyo en todo, todavía recuerdo ese dia en el que comenzó mi nueva vida.

_----------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------_

_Desperte, y lo primero que vi fueron 8 caras mirándome a mi con curiosidad, y lo primero que hice fue alejarme ponerme en un rincón y gruñirles, en eso Stear me hablo._

_-Bella, querida, somos los Valencia, nos recuerdas?- me dijo con un tono preocupante._

_-Alejese o juro que se arrepentirá- dije, y curiosamente mi voz salió como un repequiteo de campanas, muy cantarina._

_-No tengas miedo,-dijo Anthony acercándose, y me aleje mas- por favor- dijo y pare._

_Me cogió de los brazos, me levanto y me abrazolo único que pude hacer, fue llevarme por el momento, también, lo abraze, me sentía segura en sus brazos, me llevo a la sala, y los demás también fueron con el , era grande espaciosa, me hacie recordar a los Cul…. No mejor no pensaría en eso, conversamos y nos reimos, pero sentía un ardor en la garganta, e hice una mueca._

_-Oh perdón, será mejor que vallas a cazar- dijo Stear, o como el me dijo que le diga, papa._

_-Yo la acompaño- dijo Anthony, genial!!!_

_-Bueno- dije._

_Fue muy divertido y aprendi a cazar muy bien. Despues de cazar, nos quedamos acostados en el pasto hablando, le hable sobre los Cullen y el dijo que mejor no siga, que no me quería ver llorar, como ya dije, puedo llorar. De ahí nos quedamos un rato mas en el pasto abrazados. Fuimos a casa y recién me di cuenta de algo, e instintivamente, toque mi vientre. Mi bebe. Mi bebe no estaba, cuando yo hice eso todos me miraron con preocupación, comenze a gritar y a gritar y luego esos gritos se convirtieron en sollozos cuando recordé a Rodrigo. El me quito mi bebe. Mi nueva familia, me explico que fue lo que paso. El ya le había echo daño al feto y ya no estaba la bolsa, asi que me tuvieron que sacar al bebe me cosieron y rápidamente me transformaron, supuestamente fue un milagro, y también me dijeron que me transformaron porque Anthony estaba interesado en mi, pero que no me iban a presionar, si quería podía estar con Anthony si no quería, no. Le dije a Anthony qjue tendría que esperar, que me gusta mucho, pero que esto me afecta. En seguida me fui a mi habitación, me bañe y comenze a llorar. Y asi fueron los siguientes 5 años. Una vida monotoma, era escuela, casa, bañarme, pocas veces iba a cazar, solo cuando me convencían (cosa que era rara ya que sigo igual o mas terca) pero luego lo supere, y yo y Anthony nos casamos. nunca hablamos del bebe. Pero ya lo supere y se que no debo estar triste porque mi bebe es un angel._

-----------------------------------------------------Fin Flashback----------------------------------------------

Ahora soy mucho mas feliz, Anthony es el mejor esposo del mundo y mi familis demasiado increíble, ahora nos estábamos mudando a un pueblecito, a Forks.  
Donde comenzó todo, pero no me importaba, por lo que se Stear conoce a los esos, si esa familia que me abandono. No me importa ahora soy feliz. Y no me importaba volver a Forks. Orita estábamos desempacando, y mañana íbamos a la escuela,y ooops ya era mañana, mejor me bañaba, me bañe, me puse una blusa blanca, escotada unas balerina un sueter, unos jeans pegados oscuros , me peine con una media cola, me maquille levemente, y en la puerta estaba Tony con unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis, un sueter en el hombro, y una camisa negra, parecía salido de un sueño. Fui a la puerta y lo bese de inmediato.

-Hola amor- dijo Tony.

-Hola. Mi vida- dije

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?- dijo Tony, cuando iba a decir algo, pero me callo con sus labios y me dijo- me haces el vampiro mas feliz de todo el mundo, en el dia soy demasiado feliz, con tu alegría contagiante, y en la noche- hizo una pausa- bueno ya dabes, mejor no lo digo en voz alta o Matt moolesta- y me empece a reir

-Con tus gritos, obvio- dije, y nos reimos.

-No comiencen y apúrense- grito Kim desde las escaleras

Bajamosy me subi en mi Ferrari con Tony, Sid, y Bianca. Matt en su Lamborghini con Kim, y Chris. Se me olvido decir que a Anthony le causa gracia que le guste a Sid, y que Matt y Kim son pareja, al igual que, Chris y Bianca, osea que el único que no tiene pareja es Sid. Llegamos a la escuela, bajamos de los carros cada uno y lo vi, eran esta vez 6 y esa mosquita muerta estaba cojida al cuello de el. Saque el escudo de mi mente para que me escuchara. Nuestras miaradas se cruzaron y Anthony me cogió del brazo con un leve susurro " no vale la pena" y me fui del estacionamiento dándole la mirada mas fría que jamás le he dado a nadie. Porque ya no se iban a aprovechar de mi, verán con quien se meten. Isabella Valencia no es un juego.

_Edward POV_

Lellgamos al estacionamiento en mi Volvo, un recuerdo, Tanya molestándome de que estaba emocionada. Y los demás amargados. Percibi un olor y unos pensamientos raros.  
_" Porque desactivo su escudo? O no es ese Cullen?!!! No puede ser"  
"Donde toca a mi hermanita le rompò la cara!"  
" Anthony se pondrá furioso"_  
"_Que hay Cullen te acuerdas de mi? De la humanita a la que desechaste, la que usaste? Pues ya o soy una débil humana, soy algo mejor y adivina que, mataste a una personita, estúpido!, tuve un hijo tuyo! No te responsabilizaste por lo que hiciste! Y me lo quitaron, y ya no tienes jueguito, ya veo ahora tienes a la rubía esa oxigenada!, tranqui Edward ahora estoy mejor, todo lo que sifri por tu culpa espero que te mueras!"  
_  
Esa voz yo la concia, pero era imposible, y aho estaba  
Y sucedió. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el tal Anthony le cogió del brazo con un leve susurro " no vale la pena" y se fue del estacionamiento dándome la mirada mas fría que jamás le ha dado a nadie. No podía ser ella era Bella.


	4. Metanse en la vida de otro!

**Sorry por el retraso pero es que se me va el internet, yo tengo Porta y se llevaron el dispositivo! Aquí les va un capi! Aa cierto y gracias por sus reviews y me gustaría pedirles un favor pero en el final se los pido, jeje ahí les va el capi!=D**

_Edward POV_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el tal Anthony le cogió del brazo con un leve susurro " no vale la pena" y se fue del estacionamiento dándome la mirada mas fría que jamás le ha dado a nadie. No podía ser, ella era Bella.

-Eddy!- me grito Tanya en el oído, dios esta mujer me va a hacer pegarle!

-Tanya, en primer lugar no me grites y en segundo lugar me llamo Edward y en tercer lugar dejame pensar, mujer!

-Rose, Allie, Edward me grito- les dijo a mis hermanas y ellas pudieron cara de WTF porque digamos que a ellas no les cae muy bien Tanya.

-Y a mi que me importa arrastrada!- le grito Rosalie, de ahí se fue con Emmett por la puerta del colegio hacia su siguiente clase.

-Chao Edward, luego nos vemos- me dijo Alice ates de irse a su siguiente clase.

Tanya me dijo que nos teníamos que ir a clases, Trigonometria, genial odiaba esa clase, mejor dicho odiaba toda clase que tuviera. Llegamos a clase y nos sentamos y todos comenzaron a hablar ya que somos los nuevos aunque ya llevamos una semana siguen hablando o tal vez sea que hablen de los otros ahora que pienso en ellos tenían los ojos de colores, pero a de ser por algún don, Alice orita me estaba diciendo que ellos tenían buenos dones, bueno y entonces llego el maestro de Trigonometria.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el señor Haphs, e hizo una pausa- hoy estudiaremos…- y fue interrumpido por un chico en la puerta o mejor dicho un…vampiro- disculpe usted quien es?

-Somos- remarco la palabra, aunque no se veía quien era el otro se notaba por la cara del maestro que era mujer y era muy guapa, pero claro ese aroma era de…Bella- los alumnos Valencia, somos 3- dijo un chico fornido alto rubio, "ojos azules", y palido, el vampiro y al lado estaba un chico gigante hasta mas grande que Emmett, de ojos "cafeses" y pelo castaño oscuro, y la chica era mi Bella, hermosa, pero ahora mas, estaba con una blusa que reslataba su hermosura escotada, con unas balerinas, una media cola, un poco de maquillaje, y unos jeans bien pegados que resaltaba sus curvas, tuve que agarrarme del asiento para no correr y besarla, Tanya me pregunto mentalmente que me pasaba. Yo solo movi la cabeza de un lado para el otro en señal de no.

-Bueno estos son los alumnos Va-va-va-len-lenci-ci-a- dijo tartamudenado ya que Bella estaba sonriendo y estaba deslumbrando a todos- aquí se van a presentar.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Anthony Valencia, prefiero Tony si no les molesta, naci en Brasil, Rio de Janeiro, pero con nuestra familia fuimos a Londres en la escuela, sabemos muchos idiomas- hizo una pausa, el tenia acento de Brasilero ahora que me daba cuenta-gracias.

-Mi nombre es Matt Valencia, naci en Nueva York,y bueno sabemos mucho idiomas como dijo mi hermano, que son el francés, ingles, italiano, portugués, mandarin, español, y japonés-este tenia acento britanico hizo una pausa para mirar a Bella que le devolvió la sonrisa- gracias.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Valencia, pero prefiero Bella si no les molesta, naci aquí en Forks pero, de pequeñita mis padres adoptivos nos llevaron a mi hermano biológico, Matt, y a mi, a Londres, asi que tenemos este acento, gracias- dijo con ese acento elegante británico.

-Bueno creo que se pueden sentar justamente…-estaba mirando y justamente habien 2 espacios libres delante mio y 1 atrás- ahí, 2 delante de los hermanos Cullen y uno atrás de ellos alado de la señorita Mcgregorth- ellos asintieron, y Bella ni siquiera me miro, ella se sento alado de ese Anthony y Matt se sento atrás con Lilly Mcgregorth.

La clase estaba pasando muy lenta, Tanya me miraba a mi, yo miraba a Bella, y ella y Anthony se estaban mirando mutuamente, ahora que lo pensaba, creo que son pareja, no no puede ser, es imposible, pero quien no quiesiera ser novio de semejante belleza, y ahora que la miraba, estaba mucho mas bella, aunque siempre lo fue, tenia los rasgos mas finos y remarcados y simetricos, tenia mas voluptuosidad, un poco mas alta, solo un poco, el cabello mas largo y sedoso, mirada mucho mas confiada, pero ya no es humana, que le paso a la Bella humana, osea que desperdicie todos estos años de sufrimiento por nada! Quien habrá sido el miserable que le hizo eso! Tengo que saberlo pero ahora ella esta aquí y es increíble. Y de repente sono la campana, guau.

-Bueno alumnos, para mañana una tarea de la pagina 32 a la 40- todos comenzaron a quejarse- bueno, bueno, hasta la 36 ya y no mas o la devuelvo la 40-cogio su maletín y se fue, todos se fueron incluyendo ella. Las clases fueron largas y eso que nisiquiera comenzaba el almuerzo y entonces sono la campana del almuerzo, hora de ver a Bella.

_Bella POV_

Sono el timbre del almuerzo, genial, hora de ver a Cullen, sali de la clase de literatura con Kim y en el pasillo me encontré a Anthony sonriéndome, le cogi de la mano y cuando íbamos a entrar a la cafetería, me dijo.

-En la casa lo explicas- me dijo, genial, tenia que conocerme tan bien! Cuando entramos todos nos estaban mirando y hablando de nosotros, y los Cullen nos miraban con las bocas abiertas y nos se porque estaban con 2 humanos en la mesa "_Tal vez quiera jugar con otros humanos" _en el momento en el que pensé eso desactive mi escudo para que lo oyera y gruño, no importa, volvi a activar mi escudo y volvió a gruñir, el si que no se cansa! Anthony retiro su mano de la mia y la puso en mi cadera. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar y vi que los chicos que estaban con ellos, eran una chica de mi clase de literatura y el chico es un…..nerd, si era un nerd, sin ofender pero tenia aspecto de eso. En eso Anthony dijo

-Y que tal sus clases chicos?- dijo con su sonrisa que me derretía.

-Del asco- dijo Matt, ja ja que habrá pasado.

-Como asi?- pregunte

-El maestro me reto por besar a mi novia, puedes creerlo, ese viejo es un anticuado!- dijo con cara de indignación.

-Ja ja pues a nosotros nos retaron por estar abrazados- dijo Bianca- y lo peor es que el tipo me estaba mirando feito!

Todos nos comenzamos a reir y fue muy incomodo ya que todos se callaron para escuchar nuestra risa, asi que nos callamos, esperamos a que se acabe el almuerzo, mis demás clases era con Anthony solamente, hasta que sono la campana y ahí estaban ellos con esos dos humanos nuevos juguetes, y nos miraban como si hubiéramos cometido un delito, ja ja que ironico. Pasamos por al lado de ellos y Tanya, la noviecita de Edward me metió el pie, obviamente lo iba a esquivar, pero seria interesante meter en problemas a la preciosa. Asi que hice como si me resbale y me cai de boca.

-Bella!- grito Anthony y fue a ayudarme, me cogió de la mano, me levanto y me abrazo de ahí se dirigió donde Tanya y le dijo- y a ti que te pasa! Te juro que si le vuelves a hacer algo olvidare que eres una mujer y te partire la cara!- y Tanya se fue atrás de Edward.

-Eddy miralo!- le dijo, yo solo me rei a carcajadas con todos los que escucharon, quien lo diris Cullen callo bajo "Eddy" que gracioso, por lo menos la niña es graciosa.

- Vamonos!- dijo Tony a carcajadas.

-Si será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo mi hermanito Matt.

Yo solo me reia, era demasiado gracioso, y espeluznante, solo se que me vengaría, porque odio demasiado a los Cullen y no dejare que me usen de nuevo, vera quien es Isabella.

_Edward POV_

  
En el almuerzo, gracias a una "amiga" de Tanya me conto que la familia es asi, el papa es doctor, la mama abogada pero la meyoria de tiempo es ama de casa, Bella, Matt y Bianca son hermanos, Sid y Christian son gemelos, y Kim y Anthony son primos.

Pasaron por al lado de nosotros y Tanya, le metió el pie a Bella, pero se "resbalo" y se "callo" de boca.

-Bella!- grito Anthony y fue a ayudarla, le cogió de la mano, la levanto y la abrazo de ahí se dirigió donde Tanya y le dijo- y a ti que te pasa! Te juro que si le vuelves a hacer algo olvidare que eres una mujer y te partire la cara!- y Tanya se fue atrás de mi.

-Eddy miralo!- me dijo, genial de nuevo ese sobreombre, ellos solo se rieron a carcajadas con todos los que escucharon.

- Vamonos!- dijo Anthony a carcajadas.

-Si será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo el grandote creo que se llama Matt.

Ella solo se reia, tenia que ser el destino es cruel, se la veía hermosa riendo, la metieron en el carro, de ahí dije

-Metanse al carro los que van conmigo rápido- y se metieron Tanya, Jasper y Alice.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunto Tanya.

-Con Carlisle- dije, era hora de arreglar toso esto.

Fuimos hacia el hospital, salimos de los carrros, y entramos al hospital y encontramos a Carlisle con un doctor, era vampiro, y según su carnet de presentación el es el doctor, Stear Valencia, y Esme también estaba en el hospital con una señora tenia que ser la esposa del papa adoptivo vampiro de Bella. Se viraron y nos vieron.

-Hijos, vengan aca- dijo mi padre- quiero presentarles a un amigo.

-Buenas tardes- dijimod todos al unisono.

-Buenas tardes- guau otro con acento británico, todos tenían ese acento? Pero ahora que lo veía a bella le tuvo que pasar algo grave para que el la haya convertido. No tenia cara de malo, ni la esposa.

-Chicos el es Stear Valencia y Lillian- dijo e hizo una pausa- Stear, Lillian, ellos son Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, y Tanya, mis hijos- dijo señalndo a cada uno con su respectivo nombre.

"_Que tiernos que son parecen unos angelitos, que divertido lo que me dijo de ustedes Edward"_- pensó la señora.

-Que?- le pregunte.

-Esme me ha contado las travesuras que ahcen se parecen mucho a mis hijos- tdos asentimos a su confirmación, de ahí me dirigi hacia Carlisle.

-Carlisle, nos vamos orita porque tenemos tarea- dije- ah, y necesitamos hablar urgente en la casa con usrtedes, un gusto señor y señora Valencia- y les extendi la mano, de ahí salimos del hospital y nos encontramos con Matt el grandote nos siseo un "_Larguense _de_ aquí" _entro en el hospital y de ahí nos dirigimos al carro pregutandome que le habrá pasado a Bella.

_Bella POV_

Nos metimos al carro y nos dirijimos a la casa, salimos de los carros Anthony me cogió del brazo y me llevo a nuestro cuarto, cuando lo iba a besar me dijo

-Que paso?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-De que?- dije

-El era Cullen verdad?- dijo con la mandibula tensa, a el no le gustaba tocar ese tema pero el mismo lo tocaba! Que quería que haga!

-Tony- dije tratando de razonar con el, a lo que lo iba a abrazar se alejo, yo se cual es su peor temor y es que el vuelva y yo me vaya con el, pero n o será asi- Tony, si si era Cullen- dije y se tenso aun mas- Tony sabes que? me duele me duele mucho que no cofies en mi, soy tu esposa, novia, mejor amiga, bff, amante, tesoro, soporte, niñera, maestra, estudiante, todo! Y no puedes confiar en mi?- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, el se me acerco y me abrazo y me dijo en el oído:

-No es que no confie en ti, amor, hace tiempo que supere ese miedo, lo que me daña es que TU no confies en mi, que no me quieres decir que te pasa- dijo con la voz quebrada, nunca peleábamos.

-Escuchame bien-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos-tu, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo que pasa es que quiero que llege papa para estar con todos y conversar...

Fui interrumpida por papa que estaba alado de mi y me dijo

-Que pasa?-dijo con cara de precupacion, y percibi un olor en el, estuvo con otro vampiro de seguro. Cullen.

-Estuviste con Cullen- dije con voz quebrada.

-Si -e hizo una pausa- hija yo te amo eres y si no quieres tener contacto con ellos esta bien, creo que se lo merecen, cometi un error al hablarles, no debería- dijo con un suspiro- no les volvere a hablar es que volverlo a ver fue increible- dijo con tristeza.

-No papa, tu si quieres síguelos viendo, a mi no me afecta, son tus amigos y…

-No hija, lo que te hicieron fue grave, y se tengo entre mi familia y amigo, es mi familia- dijo y lo abraze, y el me abrazo y todos nos abrazamos, fue un abrazo de familia, y en los brazos de todos ellos sabia que podía seguir adelante en cualquier cosa que se nos interponga.

_Edward POV_

Genial, ahora tenia que esperar en la casa sentado a que Carlisle llegara. De ahí se escucho un motor unas puertas de carro cerrarse y mi papa entro

"_Que pasa Edward?"_ me pregunto mentalmente.

-Nada, solo encontramos a Bella en la escuela convertida en vampiro obviamente, dándonos las miradas mas horrorosas mas horrorosas que exista y resulta que su familia es la familia de Stear!- dije aceleradamente y Esme y Carlisle pelaron los ojos.

-Y que haremos?- dijo Emmett desesperado, el **quiere** mucho a Bella.

-Vistanse, iremos a la casa de los Valencia- dijo papa con el ceño fruncido, el tenia muchos amigos pero algo que el nunca permitia era que se metieran en su familia y Bella ya es de la familia desde hace tiempo.

Nos vestimos y nos reunimos en la sala.

-Bueno, vamos, síganme, Lillian me dijo donde es la casa, hoy nos había invitado, síganme- dijo Esme.

La seguimos y nos encontramos con una casa de tres pisos de color blanco y café muy bonita y tres carros afura del garaje. Y salieron. Salieron Stear, Lillian, los gemelos Sid Y Christian, y Matt. Todos nos miraban con la cara de malotes, en verdad tenían toda la cara arrugada tal vez por que estaban enojados con nosotros, se notaba que amaban a Bella, y Matt el grandote la trata igual que la trataba Emmett como su hermanita. Stear dio unos pasos le estracho la mano a Carlisle.

-Carlisle- dijo con tono serio.

-Stear- dijo Carlisle con igual tono.

-Creo que tenemos unos problemas, eh?- dijo con una sonrisa seca.

-Si, creo que deberíamos ir a….

-Vayamos al grano, quien maldita sea convirtió a Bella y porque!?- grite y Carlisle y Esme me regañaron.

-Lamentablemente no te podre dar esa información, Edward, mi hija Isabella no me ha dado la autorización de descirte dicha información…- no lo soportaba mas asi que me le tire encima y le mordi el cuello, todos me quietaron de encima de el, me estaban cogiendo para que no me le vuelva a lanzar.

-Stear, lo siento tanto, será mejor que nos vayamos- no no me iba a ir hasta saber poeque le hicieron eso a Bella, asi que me zafe y me le tire encima- Edward basta!- grito y me tranquilize.


	5. Me importa Claro que no!

_Oigan Sorry es que estaban en exámenes y en las vacaciones me fui con mis abuelos que no tienen internet!!!_

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-Vayamos al grano, quien maldita sea convirtió a Bella y porque!?- grite y Carlisle y Esme me regañaron._

_-Lamentablemente no te podre dar esa información, Edward, mi hija Isabella no me ha dado la autorización de descirte dicha información…- no lo soportaba mas asi que me le tire encima y le mordi el cuello, todos me quietaron de encima de el, me estaban cogiendo para que no me le vuelva a lanzar._

_-Stear, lo siento tanto, será mejor que nos vayamos- no no me iba a ir hasta saber poeque le hicieron eso a Bella, asi que me zafe y me le tire encima- Edward basta!- grito y me tranquilize_

_Edward POV_

Me sentía horrible Stear estaba en el suelo con el cuello desgarrado y la esposa sollozando, de ahí salieron Anthony, Kimberly, Bianca, y Bella, todos fueron al rescate de su padre, pero ella se quedo parada en el umbral, seca. En su cara se veía una mueca de horror, debería de ser por la escena que se veía, su padre con casi la cabeza para afuera, mia familia y la suya ayudándolo, y yo parado en una esquina con carne de vampiro en la boca, ella que tantas veces e dijo que no era un mounstruo, ahorita le demostraba lo contrario. Una vez mas dejo su mente abierta y pensó:

"_Eres un mounstruo en verdad Cullen, que ahora me vas a decir que mi familia también me utilizo? Hazme un favor y lárgate, si?"_

De ahí se fue a ayudar a meter a su padre a la casa, Matt nos dijo que nos quedaramos afuera, nos quedamos, por lo menos una media hora nadie decía nada. Mis padres estaban decepcionados y avergonzados. Mis hermanos bravos, y avergonzados. Y yo frustrado conmigo mismo. Luego de esa media hora salieron Matt, Anthony y Bella.

-Cuando te vas Cullen?- dijo Anthony y yo le gruñi en respuesta.

-Edward- dijo mi padre y yo le mire confundido pensaba que me apoyaba - tu no estas en posición de gritar en esta casa y además es casa ajena.

-Ok esta escenita se paso,- dijo bella- escucheneme Cullen, sinceramente no siento ni una pizca de respeto, ni por ti Carlisle- Carlisle estaba cazibajo y en su mente reconocia que le dijimos cosas horribles, pero por su bien- asi que lárguense, suficientes problemas tenemos- dijo lo ultimo en un murmullo- váyanse- y entro a su casa, yo estaba a punto de entrar pero me llevaron arrastrando a casa, me deje, ya que Carlisle, esme, y mis hermanos estaban muy decepcionados, llegamos a casa y nos sentamos en el comedor.

-Que carajo vamos a hacer?- dijo Emmett, el era uno de los mas dañados en esto, el en su mente se la pasaba repitiendo "porque la dejamos porque la dejamos estúpido Edward!"

-No lo se, pero Edward eso que hiciste me decepciono en el extremo, estoy muy enojado- dijo Carlisle.

-Lo siento- dije

-No entiendes!?!?!- grito Emmett- ella nos o por lo menos a mi me importaba mucho era mi hermanita, ya no, no por mi es por ella, ella ahora nos odio, por tu culpa!!! Eres un maldito lo que le dijimos fue horrible y tu culpa fue tu nos obligaste eres un mountruo! Y todavía casarte con la arrastrada de Tanya!?!? Das pena!

-Haber a mi me respetas!- dijo Tanya(ooops ya me había olvidado de ella)- yo y Eddy estamos hjuntos porque nos amamos, Edward tengo que verte en nuestra habitación- dicho eso se fue a la recamara.

Pedi permiso y me fui a nuestra recamara, que asco me daba decir eso, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a el hospital, Alice y Jasper al cine, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a hacer no se que no se donde, y cuando entre a la habitación encontré a Tanya en el sillón que había con el rostro con una mueca de dolor.

-Que te pasa?-pregunte un poco preocpado.

-E-S-S-S-S-Q-Q-Q-U-UE-E-E-y rompió a "llorar" bueno solo sollozaba, me le acerque y la console.

**-**Edward la amas?- me pregunto, esa pregunta me trajo desprevenido, asi que me limita a quedar cazibajo.

-Tanya mis sentimientos por ella son fuertes y tienes que entender que yo….

-Haber Edward Cullen tu no me vengas con nada. Me usaste!! Sabes como me siento?!?! Traicionada. Solo me usaste para olvidarte de ella, pero que lastima, ahora estas casado conmigo- dijo e hizo una pausa- estas encadenado a MI

Se acerco a mi lentamente y me comenzó a besar lenrtamente primero y luego apasionadamente, y eso se convirtió en lo que mas me arrepentiré. Haberme acostado con ella.

_Bella POV_

Les debería dar vergüenza! Venir a nuestra casa y hacerle semejante cosa a papa!

Papa estaba en su despacho, mama en la cocina, Kim y Matt se fueron a hacer sus "responsabilidades", Chris estaba jugando video juegos con Sid, Bianca estaba en la compu, y yo y Anthony en nuestra burbuja hablando mentalmente.

_-Que te pasa?- me pregunta el._

_-Nada- dije._

_-Te conozco mosco- dijo_

_-Ok, la cosa ese que me siento mal, miraste a papa el estúpido de Cullen le hizo daño, si yo no estuviera aquí no hubiera ocurrido eso!- dije con un puchero._

_- No es tu culpa- dijo- a ese se le ocurrió eso._

_-Bueno pero…- dije_

_-Nada de peros, tu salvaste esta familia, si no estuvieras yo estuviera en Atlanta con los piguinos, Matt y Kim gritándose, Chris echo el emo, Sid….bueno segruiria siendo Sid pero no tendría por quien babear, Bianca estaría tratando de consolar a Chris, mama llorando, y papa en el trabajo todo el dia para llegar a casa mas tarde y asi no ver como su familias se destruye._

_-No lo creo- dije_

_-Bella tu has sido algo grande_

_-Me dices gorda!-dije_

_-NOOOO! Si tu eres…. Flaca?-dijo e hizo una pausa- bueno eres laca pero con proporciones_

_-Bueno… pasando eso….._

_-Todavia le amas?- eso me tomo desprevenida_

_-Que dijiste?_

_-Que si le amas_

_-A quien?_

_-A Cullen_

_-No… lo odio_

_-No se si te crea_

_-No confias en mi?_

_-Si lo hago, pero te conozco_

_-Mira el me hizo mucho daño, el no tiene derecho a nada y yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas_

_-Me encantas_

_-Tu también mi amor_

Estabamos a punto de darnos un beso cuando…

-Belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- grito Sid.

-Que pasa?!?!- dije enojada por que el había interrumpido nuestro beso.

-Es que mira…-dijo jadeando- ya se me olvido

-Escucha Sid se que bella te encanta, pero interrumpir nuestro beso, eso es bajo amigo- dijo Tony

-No no en serio fue una visión- dijo- a ya me acorde es sobre ese Edgard o Edward o como se llame.

-Que pasa?-dije haciéndome la desinteresada aunque en el fondo sentía curiosidad.

-Es que vi que el y Tanya peleaban y Tanya se iba y Edward reia y decía "ahhhh que bien asi no me tengo que volver a acostar con esa boba!"-dijo **(recuerden que Sid ve el futuro pero el contrario si no se acuerdan vayan al capitulo 3)**

-Ahhh y que tiene?- en verdad no entendía que pasaba

-Bella si dijo eso significa que….

Y ahí entendí el se había acostado con Tanya, hice una mueca de enojo. Anthony corrió a abrazarme.

-Porque me abrazas Anthony?-dije

-No te sientes mal?- dijo

-No, debería?

-Es que no se ,el fue un novio tuyo y las chicas con lo dramaticas que son se ponen a llorar cuando su ex se acuesta con otra.

-1.-Yo **NO** soy dramática. 2.-**Fue **mi novio. 3.- Yo **TE AMO A TI**. 4.-Eso es **pasado pisado**.-dije ennumerando con los dedos, Anthony se acerco y me abrazo, Sid hizo una mueca y se puso bravo y se fue, Anthony rio y me beso.

_Edward POV_

Amanecio. Yo estaba en el suelo…..con Tanya encima de mi….desnudos. aparte estaba escuchando todos los insultos que me daban mentalmente.

-_Edward es un estúpido que vive en el mundo Tanya cuando es el mismo el lo arruina todo, Edward nos enseña a cagarlo todo, si quieres ser batracio solo ven y conocelo!- pensaba Emmett_( imagenense esa canción con el tono de "barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…")

_-Edward das pena eres un idiota, irresponasable, perro, arrastrado, imbécil, problema, indeseable, basura, batracio, acosta con perras, batracio, zorro, malparido, y otros insultos que utilizamos por tu culpa para alejar a mi hermanita y bff Bella!-dijo Alice_

_-Por tu culpa todos sufren por tu ,maldita culpa Edward eres el ser mas imbécil que jamás e conocido das pena y nadie te tendría que querer sinceramente tienes suerte de que Carlisle te tenga en casa- pensaba Jasper._

_-Hijo estoy muy pero demasiado decepcionado de ti nos hiciste hacer una cena familiar y lugo te acostaste con ella eso es…… decepcionante y bajo!-penso Carlisle._

_--Me siento engañada, Edward, bella era como mi hija y era tan dulce y buena y ahora nos odia y ni siquiera lo tomas en serio!-Esme._

_-Edward sinceramente, no se tu, pero eres el ser mas raro que he conocido, primero nunca te fijaste en mi y lo agradezco en verdad, segundo te interesaste n una humana que pudo ser tu cena, tercero la abandonas y nos abandonas, cuarto la humana te salvo de un suicidio, quinto la vueves a dejar y nos obligas a insultarla, sexto te casas con la fea para olvidar a Bella, séptimo aparece Bella y te lanzas a sus pies queriendo dejar a Tanya atrás, octavo por casi matas a su padre, noveno haces en la reunión familiar como si nada, y por ultimo pero no el menos importante decimo te acuestas con ella, das….pena- pensaba Rosalie._

_-Edward…Edward…Edward…Edward…..-Tanya_

-hola- dijo tanya mas que feliz

-hola- dije y nos paramos para vestirnos.

Me fui a poner unos jeans desgastados (alice me va a rematar) una camisa caqui, y unos zapatos cualquiera. Tanya estaba con un mini vestido la mitad del muslo negro y bajamos. Todos estaban arreglando la sala y limpiando. Apenas llegamos a la sala pararon nos vieron y luego siguieron.

-Que hacen?- pregunte

Nadie contesto. Asi que me limite a mirar y cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo Tanya se me adelanto…

-Oigan hizo una pregunta!- dijo molesta.

-Tendremos invitados en la noche a las 8 y no se side dieron cunta pero son las 3 de la tarde!- dijo Alice.

-De la agencia de doctores y amigos- dijo Carlisle

-vistete presentable por favor Edward, y tu Tanya vístete como una persona normal no como una ramer….

-Alice no les hables a la mascota de Edward…-dijo Emmett-…..o dire a la esposa-mascota-perra de Edward!

Y todos se rieron exepto mama y papa.

-Ayudamos?-dijo Tanya

-Ya hicieron suficiente-dijo rose-…aunque pueden arreglar su desastre en ekl cuarto!

-Ya lo hicimos- dijo Tanya

-bueno y los invitados son….-dije y recién me di cuenta que terminaron de limpiar y estaban sentados en el sofá ai que tomamos nuestro lugar.

-Haber…….. los Denali, el doctor Jackson y su familia, el señoe weather y….- dijo el final con una sonrisa- Los Valencia!

En ese momento todo fue muy confuso no sabia que hacer o que decir no sabia nada solo sabia que Bella vendría y seria la perfecta oportunidad.

_Bella POV_

nos pasamos toda la noche hasta las 12 de lamañana en el césped Anthony y yo conversando, llegamos a las casa a la 1 encontramos a papa en el teléfono.

-Con quien habla papa?

Y papa descolgó me miro me abrazo y me repitió miles de lo siento!

-Que pasa?!- dije alarmada porque si era algo malo de tony me moria.

-Hoy vamos a la casa de llos Cullen- dijo

-y tu quieres ir?-dije

Todos comenzaron a reírse y no lo entendía.

-Es que siempre te preocupas `por los demás en vez de por ti mismo hija!-dijo papa

De ahí nos fuimos a ver los vestidos. A mi no me gustaría ir pero si los demás quieren, ire.

7 horas después………

Todos estábamos vestidos, en parejas, Kim tenia un vestido naranja marca dolce & gabbana hasta el tobillo con un escote gigante en la espalda, y matt con un traje valentino negro con corbata naranja, bianca con uno celeste de gibano estrati, y chris con una de la misma marca y con corbata azul, yo iba con un marc Jacob rojo pasión hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla cogido a la cintura un escote en la delantera y la espalda un peinado con un flequillo y unos chorros, Anthony iba con su traje Armani y carbata roja.

-bueno vamos- dijo papa íbamos en los carros ya que iban dos familias humanas el señor weather y los Jackson y no podíamos ir corriendo y de vampiros los Denali.

Llegamos a la casa y en lapuerta estaban todos los invitados y los Cullen todos me miraron y se quedaron sorprendidos boqiabiertos…talvez pensaban que no iba a venir…. O talvez nunca me pudieron ver asi de arreglada..no se ni me importa…

* * *

BUENO PERDON PERO ESTABA RE QuETEOCUPADA!


	6. LEER IMPORTANTE Y URGENTE

Hola chicos lo siento mucho. Recién regrese pero ya no seguire haciendo esta historia, comencé con otra y me dedicare lo mas que pueda a esta nueva historia hoy mismo subiré el primer capitulo. Es el mismo concepto en si es la misma idea pero modificada espero que les guste y si les gusta avísenme para seguirla gracias.

La historia se llama vicious circle. Búsquenla y díganme que les parece;)


End file.
